Kamichama Shakespeare
by Misha66085
Summary: Love,Tragedy,Betrayal,and Mysteries await you readers. The Kamichama Saga has been altered to fit the story of Romeo and Juliet; a story of star-crossed lovers. Will Karin and Kazune face the same fate as them? Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN K.K
1. Prologue

-1 _ Since I started my first fanfic I have been imagining a Kamichama Karin story in Romeo and Juliet version. But I have still not completely decided on all my character, so if possible send me e-mails or comments that can give me suggestions on them. For now I will give you a small part of the story and please tell me your opinions._

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

In an era of mystery and fantasy there raged a war against neighboring kingdoms. A feud against their ruling families; The Capulets and Montagues. What hope did two star-crossed lovers have and would their love stop their senseless fighting for power and money. Only time will unfold the events of the tragic tale Kazune and Karin.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

_I know this is pretty short, but I want you to get a little revelation of what is going to happen. Though most people already know what has happened in the original play I want it to have more twist and turns. Also I have some ideas from the anime Romeo x Juliet to help make it more interesting. I will post the character cast in the next chapter, so the real chapter will be after that. _

_Many Thanks, _

_Misha-San_


	2. Character List

This will be the character list for the story and I will soon make the real first chapter

_This will be the character list for the story and I will soon make the real first chapter._

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

Montague Family:

Kazune Montague

Kazuto Montague- Kazune's father

Himeka Montague- Kazune's cousin

Kazusa Montague- Kazune's sister

Yuuki Sakurai- Kazune's childhood friend

Mi Yon Yi/Miyon Yi- Himeka's childhood friend

Capulet Family:

Karin Capulet

Kirihiko Capulet- Kirio's and Kirika's father

Kirio Capulet- Karin's distant cousin

Kirika Capulet- Kirio's sister and Karin's closest friend

Shi-Chan- Karin's pet cat

Himeka Karasuma- A servant in the palace and Karin's friend

Other Characters:

Michiru Nishikiori- A priest that can tell the future

Jin Kuga- Karin's suitor and a noble

Ami- A nun that assists Michiru

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x This is the main list of characters for the story, and the only person I didn't include was Q-Chan, because I can't think of a part for him. So if you have any ideas for his part please send them through your review or email me through my profile. I really want for you to make it a part that will be funny in the sorry._

_Many Thanks,_

_Misha-San_


	3. Act 1: It Begins

It's been a while since I wrote for this story and I am very sorry

_It's been a while since I wrote for this story and I am very sorry. I have been very busy in school, since final exams are coming up and teachers have been giving us SO much homework. Also my other two stories, "Dreams and Regrets" & "Unexpected Enemy", they have been taking up a lot of my writing time because people have been asking me to update them. I really hope you enjoy my third story for the Kamichama Karin. _

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x _

_Chapter 1: It Begins_

The young child was sleeping in her room when the sounds of clashing swords disturbed her sweet dreams. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her small eyes. Her parents ran inside and her mother pulled her up from her bed.

"We have to go honey!" She tried to say as gently as she could, but not enough to hide the panic in her voice. She ran to the other side of the room near a small desk and she knocked in a distinct, rhythmic way. A small part of the wall opened up and she pushed her daughter into the arms of a man that had another child standing behind her.

"Hime-Chan?" The small girl asked, but the other girl stayed quiet.

"You must be quiet Princess." The man said.

"I want you to have this." Her mother put a small jewelry box into her hands and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you Karin." Her parents forced the wall closed and heard the small cry of their daughter as she moved deeper into the secret tunnel. The doors burst open and a man comes inside. He stood there for a moment and then rushed off in front of the women and slashed her body with his sword. She fell onto the ground and her blood spread all over the ground.

"How could you!" Karin's father said and attacked him with his own sword. The other man was too quick and he pierced the sword into his body. The man fell to his knees and looked into the face of his enemy.

"It's you!" He fell completely onto the ground and bleeds to death.

"Good riddance." The man laughed evilly and left the room.

--

Karin woke up in a deep sweat and looked around her room. She stood up from her bed and ran over to the small jewelry box on top of her dresser. It's been fourteen years since the palace raid and when the raid had ended it was known that the Kingdom of Lux had sent the soldiers and since then the royal families of each kingdom have been feuding. Her last living relative, Kirihiko Capulet, was in charge of her and her kingdom. He had two children, Kirio and Kirika Capulet, and they were her only family. .

She opened the box and it revealed a single picture of her parents, the only one left, and a small pink ring. She placed the ring on her finger and held the picture to her chest.

"Has it really been that long?" She sighed in sadness, putting the photo back into the jewelry box and then heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Karin-Chan, how are you today?"

"Kirika-sempai, I'm okay." She said.

"Come with me." She went over to Karin's bed and signaled for her to sit down next to her. She did as she asked and sat next to her, then Kirika pulled her down to her lap and stroked her long dirty blond hair gently. Karin was a bit embarrassed, but felt so comfortable with her. They were very close even if Kirika was a bit older than her.

"Thank you." Karin said as she felt the tender touch of her fingers on her head. "Where is Kirio-sempai?"

"Nee-San went to town to help the people with anything they might need." Karin sat up and looked at Kirika.

"Kirio-sempai is so kind to everyone." She smiled happily as memories of her childhood came flooding into her mind. Kirio and Kirika were always there for her and she loved them very much.

"Yes he is." Kirika smiled right back at her and another knock was heard on the door.

"Karin-Sama, can I come in?" A young girl with black hair peaked her head into the room.

"Of course you can Hime-Chan." The girl sheepishly came in, with her head bowed down. Karin jumped off the bed and ran next her, tickling her sides.

"Don't call me 'Karin-Sama'; Karin-Chan will be fine with me." She stopped tickling her and Hime-Chan stopped laughing.

"Um…Karin…Chan?" She said shyly.

"There we go, come over here!" She grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed. She sat her in front of her and Karin started to braid her hair, causing her to turn a deep shade of red.

"You guys are such good friends, huh?"Kirika said, Karin nodded eagerly and Hime-Chan blushed even more.

"Was there something you needed Himeka-Chan?" Kirika asked as she looked over at her.

"Oh…um… Kuga-Sama is here… in the downstairs study room." Karin looked over at Kirika and sighed; she stopped braiding her hair and stood up from the bed.

"Why is he here again and this early in the morning, I'm not even dressed yet." She looked over to her mirror and straightens herself up.

"You know he likes you right?" Kirika said from the bed.

"I…um… have to go." She walked out of the room and heard the giggling that Kirika was making in her room. Why does she have to tease me? She thought to herself. She went down the hall and walked down the stairs into the large room where he was waiting.

"My Princess!" Jin Kuga came running toward Karin and kissed her hand, causing her to blush slightly. The fact that she was still wearing her pajamas didn't making things better because it caused her blush to become stronger.

"What do you need Kuga-Kun?" She asked politely.

"No need to call me 'Kuga-Kun', Jin-Kun is okay." He said holding her hand.

"What did you need Jin-Kun?" She said pulling her hand away from his.

"I wanted to ask if you would come to town with me today." He asked kindly. It has been awhile since she has been to town, but she didn't know if she should. Jin sensed her doubt and said, "Capulet-Sama agreed for you to come with me. He actually suggested the idea to me yesterday."

"If he said it was okay, then I'll go." She said and then walked toward the stairs. "I'm going to change so please wait here." She ran up to her room to find Hime-Chan still sitting on her bed.

"Hime-Chan, where's Kirika-sempai?"

"Oh… she said she had to go somewhere, but didn't say where."

"Well I'm going to go into town with Jin-Kun." She ran into her closet and changed into a simple pink dress. It had a ribbon that tied around her waist, the length covered her all the way to her ankles, and the top of the dress left her shoulders exposed, but it still had long sleeves.

She ran over to her mirror and tied her hair in a ponytail then looked at the ring on her hand. It gleamed when the light of the sun hit it and she turned around.

"How do I look Hime-Chan?" Hime-Chan observered her top to bottom and smiled cheerfully.

"You look beautiful Karin-Chan!" Karin smiled warmly at her friend and went to hug her.

"You're such a good friend Hime-Chan."

"You're too kind to a servant girl like me." She said as she was now embarrassed at this act of affection. Karin pulled her apart and gave her friend a serious look.

"Himeka Karasuma, you are not considered a servant girl in my eyes. You are and will always be a very dear friend to me." Hime-Chan nodded and Karin smiled. She stood for a moment and ran to her closet. She came out with a small pink box with a silver ribbon wrapped around it.

"Happy Birthday Hime-Chan!" Hime-Chan was confused for a while before she actually remember what Karin was talking about. "Don't tell me you forgot again?"

"I did, but you didn't have to get me anything."

"It's no problem for me, but please open it." She trusted the box into her hands and Hime-Chan began to open it. When she opened the box completely she found a necklace with a beautiful mirror pendant attached to it.

"Karin-Chan, I couldn't accept this!" She tried to give it back, but Karin wouldn't hear of it.

"I want you to have this because you're my friend. Do you know how long it took to find this? I was lucky that salesman came by the palace a few days ago and showed this to me." Hime-Chan nodded. Karin waved goodbye and ran out the room. Hime-Chan tied the necklace around her neck and a few tears fell out from her eyes.

"Thank you, Karin-Chan." She said quietly.

She ran down the stairs to find Jin sitting on one of the chairs quietly.

"Sorry I took too long!" She ran next to him to see him sleeping. He looks a bit cute when he's asleep she thought to herself. "Hey wake up Jin-Kun." She gently shook him on his shoulder and he woke up.

"Sorry my Princess, but I haven't slept very well lately." He stood up and bowed before her.

"No that's okay, I don't mind." She walked over to the front doors as Jin followed beside her.

"Good bye Princess." The guards said and opened the doors. Both of them went inside a carriage that was attached to a couple of winged horses. When they were ready they glided into the air and flew into town.

--

The doors to a large room swung open and a girl with long black hair came running in.

"Kazune-Chan, where are you?" She asked as she looked all over the room. When she looked out the window she saw him sitting on a bench outside in the gardens. She ran out the room and quickly into the gardens.

"Kazune-Chan!" She ran in front of him to see him sleeping soundly sitting up. After a few moments he began to wake up.

"Himeka?" He was now fully awake and he looked around for something.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"It's nothing Himeka." A little uncertain himself.

"Well I was looking all over for you Kazune-Chan. What were you doing here?"

"Um… I don't know."

"Well do you know what day it is today?" She asked eagerly.

"I don't know." He was now teasing her and she gave a very disappointed expression. "Just kidding I know it's your birthday today Himeka."

"Really! I thought you forgot." He pulled out something from his pocket and presented it to her.

"Happy Birthday Himeka." She opened the box and found a necklace that had a shiny mirror pendant attached to it. She was so happy that she gave him big hug and then she put it on.

"Your welcome, but it did take a lot of time to find just the right present. This weird traveling salesmen sold it to me a few days ago in the town square" He said as he saw the pendant that was dangling from her neck.

"I think it's cute and thank you so much." He stood up from his seat and Himeka followed.

"I'm going into town today so don't wait up for me."

"Going to that place again?" She asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah and so what?"

"It's just that it's dangerous and your dad won't like it."

"It's not too close to the Kingdom of Nox and I'll be right back." He walked into the stable and came out with a white winged horse following him. He pulled the black cloak over him and got up on the horse.

"Just be careful okay." She looked up at him and he smiled warmly.

"I'll be fine." He kicked the sides of the horse. "Let's go Divum." The horse flew off into the air and Himeka watched them disappear into the clouds.

"You better be." She said as she held the pendent in her hand.

--

"It will all begin today Ami-Chan." Michiru said as he strolled through the rose garden in the church.

"What will happen today Michiru?" Ami-Chan asked as she picked a rose from it bush.

"Something important." He said in a serious tone.

"What was in your vision this time?" She asked as she was now captivated by what he said. He didn't answer, but just keep on walking.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

_I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter for Kamichama Shakespeare; I made it extra long since I took so long to write it. Please review and give me your opinions on it. Many Thanks, _

_Misha-San_


	4. Act 2: Encounter

Today I want all my readers to enjoy this chapter, because

_Today I want all my readers to enjoy this chapter, because...Today is my BIRTHDAY!! I finally turned sixteen and I want to celebrate by updating all my stories. As a gift I want all those who read this new chapter to review and to also enjoy the new chapter for Kamichama Shakespeare._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Chapter 2: Encounter

The carriage continued its trip through the sky and Karin was looking out the window with astonishment.

"It's nice isn't my Princess." Jin asked as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I haven't been out of the palace in a while." She said, not even glancing back at him.

"What is it that you would like to do once we arrive into town my Princess?" Jin asked, trying to get more of her attention.

"I would like some breakfast. That is if you don't mind." She now looked back at him.

"That is completely okay with me, I also am a bit hungry." Suddenly the sound of growling came out from his stomach. Karin was trying hard to hold back her laughter while Jin was blushing deeply.

"Sorry." Jin said as he looked away.

"No, you don't have to be sorry for that." She gently shakes his shoulder. "I really don't mind." He turns around and sees how she is smiling warmly at him.

"Thank you my Princess." He holds her hand and then plants a small kiss on it. Which Karin finds to be so embarrassing that she starts to blush.

"How much longer Jin-Kun?" Karin asks and then pulls her hand away from his.

"We are approaching the ocean, so the kingdom's port is not to far from here."

(Karin's kingdom is located near the sea, but her palace is a bit far off from the town.)

"I really do like the ocean, but I want to know what is over there." She pointed her finger at a mist covered island that was far off into the sea. "I wonder why Capulet-Sama doesn't want anyone there."

"I don't know my Princess, but he must have good reasons for it."

As they continued on Karin notices something approaching the carriage and looks at Jin.

"What is that Jin-Kun?" He looks out the window and sees that a black winged horse is coming closer. The rider's arms rise up and Jin sees that he's pointing a bow at them.

"Get down!" He pushes Karin out of the way and the arrow goes through his arm. His arm is bleeding heavily, but he still managed to get to the front of the carriage.

"We're being attacked!" He screams at the person controlling the carriage. The man immediately takes charge and the carriage picks up speed and heads past the town and over the sea

"What's happening!?" Karin asks in a panicked voice.

"Stay down my Princess." He goes to the window and looks outside again, but this time he's holding his sword. The man comes close enough that he slices a large part of the carriage on that side into pieces and jumps into the carriage himself. He looks at Jin and punches him in the stomach, causing him to fall on the floor. The man quickly grabs Karin and she screams with terror.

"Give her back!" Jin attempts to make a grab for her, but the man jumps out of the carriage and plunges into the sky. Jin looks over the edge of the carriage and looks at them fall, but is at least relieved to see him land on his horse, which was waiting below for him.

The man is now flying over the ocean and Karin is kicking at him with as much force as she could.

"Let me go!" She hits his face with her free arm, causing him to be momentarily stunned. He loosens his grip on her and she starts to fall into the ocean.

"MY PRINCESS!" The pain in his arm and body could not take it anymore and he falls unconscious. The driver notices this and decides to turn around to descend into the port to find help for Jin.

Karin's body hits the ocean; the impact makes her body go numb and her vision blurry. Her body starts to sink into the sea and her lungs beg for air, but the pressure of the water does not allow it.

"Am I really going to die?" She holds her hand out, "Please, someone save me." She pleads in her mind and at that moment a bright light starts to shine and a figure reaches out for her as well. Karin could only see the figure for a split second, but then she became too weak to stay awake any longer.

The breeze of ocean air gently brushes against her skin and she feels a warm surface under her body. She opens her eyes and then slowly sits up to look at her surroundings. The clothing she was wearing was torn and she felt the taste of salt water in her mouth.

"Where…" She hears the sound of a small bell and looks for its source. Then she sets her sight on a small ball of grey fur that was lying not to far from her. She moves close to it and notices that it has a tail sticking out from his body and she becomes curious. She pokes the mysterious creature and it begins to move. It unwraps it self and looks up at her with cute little eyes. The girl tilts her head as the cat meows at her in a cheerful way. It moves close enough that she could feel the soft touch of its fur.

"Hello…" She says. The cat looks up and then jumps on her lap, which startles her at first. The cat meowed happily and then she stroked her head gently. "Do you want be with me?" The cat nods in agreement.

A horse flew over the shore and the person on it notices her sitting on the shore. He lands nearby and walks over to her with curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. She looks up at him and is mesmerized with the color of his icy-blue eyes.

"I-I…" The girl looks though her mind for the answer, but nothing seems to come to her. "I don't know." She blunts out.

"How do you not know?" He asks in an irritated tone. He then sees tears fall out from her eyes as she looks around desperately for a reason.

"I-I don't know…" He approaches her more and then put his cape over her body.

"I bet your cold, your soaking wet." She nods as she rubs the tears from her face. "Can you tell me your name?"

"I-I… am…" The voice of someone comes into her mind and says something to her. "I am Karin."

"Karin?" She nods as she wonders who it was she had heard in her mind.

"Who are you?" She asks after deciding to forget about the mysterious voice.

"I'm Kazune." He offers his hand to her and she gladly takes it. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"I can't remember anything."

--

The large doors open and a man with a black cloak comes in. He walks up to someone and kneels before him.

"I have done as you have asked my Lord." He says in a humble voice.

"I hope you did it in a way that does not imply that I had anything to do with it." A man sitting in chair behind his desk says.

"Yes my Lord." He says with his head bowed even lower.

"May I ask what happened to 'my dear princess'?" He asks in a sarcastic voice.

"She fell in to the ocean and did not resurface; I assure you that she is now a part of the netherworld."

"Very well, you will receive your reward in due time. Now go and never speak of this again." The man stands up and bows again. He leaves the room and another person standing outside the room comes in.

"I need you to get rid of him; I don't want anything to slip from his mouth." The man said as he stood from his chair.

"As you wish my Lord." The other man bows and leaves. As soon as the door closes completely he strolls over to his wine cabinet and pour himself a drink.

"To the princess." He says as he holds his wine glass in a toast and then laughs manically, "May she rest in hell."

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x _

_I know this isn't a long chapter, but I had to write the other stories so time is short. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please update soon._

_Misha-San_


	5. Act 3: Haven

_Hey everyone! This is Misha-San and I want to thank you for reading this new chapter today. I was very happy with all of my review and hope that it keeps happening. I know that I now take a while to update, but in my defense I have been really busy lately. I was getting ready for my finals and also a lot of chores, plus tons of homework from my evil chemistry teacher. But since summer vacation is here, I will try to update more often. _

_Thanks to my readers:_

_BaltoGirl: I can't answer your question, too much of a spoiler. I will soon revel Karin's rescuer, but for now you'll have to wait._

_Toast Bandits: I though it was kinda obvious. The person who wanted to kill her was someone close to her. Now think who would want to kill her and what benefit would that person have? Hint: In most movies with soon to be rulers of a kingdom, why would someone want to kill them……Think Ella Enchanted._

_XxMishaxX: You'll find out where they currently are in this chapter._

_Kaitlynn416: Thanks_

_Jozey: I hope this is fluffy enough for you._

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

_Chapter 3: Haven_

Karin stood up with his help and looked around. Behind her there was a dense forest and in front there was only ocean, but past the mist she could see the silhouette of land. She gazed at it for a moment, before she saw something flash up and down in front of her face.

"Karin." Kazune-Kun's hand was still going up and down her face. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention to Kazune-Kun.

"I-I-I…wait what?" She looked into his eyes. Then she saw him smile at her with a very gentle smile.

"You're weird." Kazune-Kun said. Karin was mad at his comment, but decided to let it slip.

"Umm…how should call you?" Karin asked.

"You mean my name." Kazune-Kun saw Karin nodded, "Well how about Kazune-Kun."

"Well…um…Kazune-Kun, where are we?"

"You don't know do you, well we are in Diluculo's Island."

"Diluculo's Island?"

"Yeah, I come here very often."

"Why would you come here?" Karin asked as she noticed how creepy the forest suddenly looked.

"I'll show you." He let go of her hand and bended down in front of her, Karin looked at him with a confused face.

"Um…What are you doing Kazune-Kun?"

"I'm bending over so you can rest on my back; I'm sure you're tired." Karin felt a blush start to creep up her cheeks. When she tried to decline his offer by moving back she felt her legs start to give out. They were so tired, a reason unknown to her, and her body started to fall backwards. Kazune-Kun noticed this and quickly turned around to grab her hand. His body was not properly balanced so when he caught her hand he was able to pull her forward, but his body fell backwards. Kazune-Kun was rubbing the back of his head with his free hand and then opened his eyes to notice Karin laying on top of him.

"Can you please get off Karin?" Kazune-Kun said. He shook her a bit, but she still didn't move. When he had shook her hard enough Karin fell on the sand next to him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked as he sat up. Karin still did not open her eyes, but just laid there. Kazune-Kun noticed her chest moving up and down rapidly and the sweat falling down her red face. He moved his hand to her face and soon back away in surprise.

"You have a fever." She look around and grabbed the cloak that had fallen off of her. He ripped a piece of it and quickly crawled over to the ocean, where he soaked it. When he was next to her again he placed the cloth on her head gently. Karin breathing calmed down and her face grew less red.

He stood up from the ground and called Solis to them. He carefully picked her up into his arms and as he was about to go he heard something. When he turned around he finally noticed the cat meowing behind them. The cat jumped on top of Karin's sleeping body and rolled into a ball, until it fell asleep.

"Can this day get any stranger?" Kazune-Kun said as he looked down at her. Karin face was very peaceful as it was pressed against his chest. Kazune-Kun smiled and kept on walking forward, with Solis following behind him.

--  
The sweat slowly moved down his forehead and the pain in his arm was unbearable. He ached in pain as he felt the arrow slowly come out from his flesh. When he opened his eyes all he saw were blurry figures before him.

"Where…is…she…?" He pleaded as he focused his vision. When everything became clear he saw the face of a girl and man before him.

"You must rest chap or it will become even more painful for you." The man said as he held him down.

"The bleeding has stopped." The girl said as she held the arrow in her hand.

"Good, please bandage the wound after you've cleaned it completely." The girl nodded and grabbed the rag in the bucket next to them. She gently wiped the blood from his arm, but to him it was like she was sticking him with needles. He groaned in pain and shook his head in disagreement.

"You must rest." The man grabbed the glass next to his bed and held it close to his mouth. "Drink this." As the liquid went down his throat he noticed how thirsty he actually was. When he finished he turned his head to it's side and looked around. He was facing the window and through it he saw the gleaming ocean. As he gazed on an image flashed in his mind. A girl with long dirty-blond hair and sea green eyes, smiling at him happily. The agony he was enduring had made him completely forget what he needed to find, his Princess.

"My…Princess!" He yelled out as he had finally remembered, "Where is my Princess!?" He tried to sit up from his position, but was soon held back by the man.

"You mustn't be hasty, you are still injured."

"I don't care…where is she!?"

"I will tell you if you calm down." The man said. Jin nodded in agreement as he laid back down. The man took a deep breath before speaking. "The person who was steering your carriage had come to us, because he had found you unconscious and injured. We are currently treating you, but we assure you that there was only you on that carriage."

"No no, my Princess was there with me."

"Do you remember what happened to her?"

"I-I…" He replayed the events from before in his mind, "She was kidnapped by the person who had attacked us and…" He voice trailed off as he had just remember what it was that left his heart so unsettled.

"And?" He asked.

"Oh my God! I have to go find her!" He said sitting up again.

" No you mustn't move, you are in no condition to do that." He pushed him back down gently. "Now what happened to this girl you were with?"

"She…" He gripped his head as it ached with pain, "Fell …into the… ocean…" He closed his eyes as the pain was sub sighting.

"Michiru." She said as he looked down at Jin-Kun's sleeping face.

"I know Ami-Chan, the prediction is becoming a reality." Michiru said with a serious tone.

"Will she be alright?"

"I suppose, without her how will the story continue?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"What about the young master?" She said looking over at Jin-Kun's sleeping face.

"Physically yes, but I'm not too sure about his heart." Ami-Chan looked at his face with sadness.

--

"Wake up…wake up…Karin." A familiar voiced called out to her from the darkness. A bright light suddenly hit her face. Her eyes fluttered as she began to awake from her sleep. When her eyes were completely open she saw the lush leaves moving above her. Tiny shimmers of light peered through them, some fell onto her face.

"Good your awake, had me worried there." Kazune-Kun's voice said from somewhere nearby. Karin moved her hand in front of her face to block the light that was hitting her eyes. She sat up quickly, but then her head started to feel dizzy.

"Don't sit up so quickly after sleeping so long, you'll become light headed." Kazune-Kun urged as he kneeled next to her.

"Sorry." She said.

"You had a fever and I think it's going away, but I will ask the castle doctor to have a look at you.." She opened her eyes in surprise.

"Wait…castle?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you did I. I'm Kazune Montague… prince of the Kingdom of Lux." He said sheepishly.

"Prince Kazune-Kun?" She said tilting her head.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why?" She said, frightened by his loud tone.

"I never liked that title, just call me Kazune-Kun." He said even more sheepishly.

"Okay Kazune-Kun." She said with a small smile. She placed her hand over her stomach and looked down. "Um…"

"I'm guessing your hungry, I've have something for you." He walked towards Solis.

"Where are we?"

"We are still on Diluculo's Island."

"How long was I asleep Kazune-Kun?"

"About…six hours." He said

"Six hours!"

"Yeah, did you know that you mumble in your sleep." He said teasingly.

"I do not!" She protested.

"Yeah you do, but I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you know anything about this?" Kazune-Kun pointed at the cat that was sleeping next to Karin, which she didn't notice.

" Oh! It's the cat from the beach." She uses the finger to gently rub the top of it's head.

"Is it yours?" He asked.

"Not really, I found her when I woke up in the beach."

"Then where is she from?"

"I don't know, but I want to keep her anyway."

"Why?"

"Well she like me, we don't have a home. So we should stick together." She said smiling. "Right…Shi-Chan." She said smiling at her new pet.

"That's not true… you can live with me at my castle." He said blushing, but had his back to her so she couldn't see. "Hope father doesn't mind" He thought.

"What?" She asked with surprise.

"That is if you want to."

"But is it okay?" She said with her head down, "I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding, there's hardly anyone there anyway." He said reassuringly, but still not looking at her. Karin looked at him with surprise, but also with gratefulness. She stood up from the ground and ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" He asked in a sort of embarrassed tone.

"Thank you so much Kazune-Kun!"

"Wh-why?"

"You are so kind, like a big brother." She said happily.

"You really are weird." He mumbled. He felt her grip slowly become weak around his waist and then heard some sort of thump on the ground. He turned around to see what that was and then he saw her slumping on the ground.

"Karin!" He kneeled in front of her and tried to see her face, but she was looking down. He tilted her face up and noticed the redness on her cheeks. "Oh no the fever must have come back."

"I'm fine…really…no need to worry…" she said in between deep breaths. Then out of nowhere she felt him swoop her up into his arms. "Kazune-Kun!" She said in embarrassment.

"You are in no condition to walk, so quiet." He protested. He walked over to the spot where she had been sleeping and gently sat her against the tree that stood over that spot. He grabbed the cloak that was pushed aside and place it over her legs.

"Th-thank you." She said quietly.

"It's fine, but…" Then she felt something sweet and round being shoved into her mouth.

"An…apple?" She asked after taking it out and holding it in her hand.

"Well aren't you hungry?" He said as he bit the apple in his own hand.

"I guess so." She took a small bite of her apple and looked around. She hadn't of noticed it before, but the place was incredible. In front of her gleamed a crystal blue lake and lilies floating peacefully on it. The flowers that surrounded the lake were even more amazing, a large number of different flowers. Purple lilacs, yellow and blue irises, many different colors of tulips, yellow daisies and her favorite, blue forget me not flowers.

The scenery took her breath away completely. Kazune-Kun grinned in amusement as he watched her eyes scan the land even more. He sat next to her and then turned his body around to look behind the tree. He picked the fruits off the bush behind them. He looked at it for a while before he grabbed Karin's hand and placed it in hers.

"What's this?" She asked in surprise.  
"Strawberries. I thought you might like some." He said smiling.

"Strawberries? But where did you…" Kazune-Kun pointed behind him and then she saw the numerous bushes of strawberries behind her. She looked down at the strawberries in her hand and noticed how their color was that of a ruby and that it seemed to be so perfect.

"Can I?" She asked as she looked at him unsure.

"That's what they are for." She took a bite and felt the sweet red liquid in her mouth. A small amount of it ran down her chin, but she didn't even notice. Kazune-Kun on the other hand did notice and he used his finger to wipe it up.

"What was that for?"

"It's just a little strawberry juice." He said and then he put the liquid in his mouth.

"So what is this place anyway." She asked, so they changed the subject.

"Well this is the reason I come here for." He said smiling.

"Why." He said and then she put another strawberry in her mouth.

"I come here to get away from it all, my haven." He said. Karin put the strawberries beside her and then pressed her body against the tree as she looked up at the leaves.

"Peaceful." She said softly as her eyes became heavy.

"I think so too." Kazune-Kun felt her head on his shoulder and became very surprised. "Karin?" He looked at her face to see her sleeping once more.

"Not again." He said with a smile on his face. "Might as well…" He put his head on her hers and he too fell asleep.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

_Hope that was enough fluff for you guys, but to tell you the truth Kazune-Kun so does not act like that in Kamichama Karin. He usually rude to Karin (Kazune-Kun: HEY!) or at least most of the time. It's just that this is a Romeo and Juliet version so he has to be sweet to her, but I plan to make him a bit mean later on. _

_Misha-San_


End file.
